


Kings and Castles

by thistreasurehunter



Series: After the Rain: Lightning Flashes of the Future [5]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Disney World, Fluff, Happily Ever After, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Just a little snippet from a trip JJ and Pope have been really looking forward to.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: After the Rain: Lightning Flashes of the Future [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Kings and Castles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playitagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“So, what’s the plan then?”

Pope smiled. “What makes you think I have a plan?” he said, turning to JJ who was practically vibrating with excitement on the purple plastic seat next to him.

JJ huffed out an exhalation of disbelief, rolling his eyes. “Oh, please, don’t start with that,” he grinned, “I’ve seen you with your charts and your spreadsheets and your maps. Of course you’ve made us a plan. Spill!”

Pope grinned even wider. “Okay, yeah,” he admitted, “I have made us a plan.” Pope paused, his eyes flicking over JJ’s face. “Would it be unforgivable nerdy of me to admit I have a screenshot of an Excel itinerary saved on my phone?”

JJ looked back at Pope fondly, the corners of his eyes crinkling with warmth and tenderness. “Nope,” he said firmly. “Totally on brand. I’m down. Now, come on, let’s see!”

Pope pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up an image of color-coded grid with times and notes highlighted.

“Well,” he said. “I’ve come up with a rough guide that factors in showtimes, FastPasses and dining reservations, you can see I’ve highlighted these yellow here,” he pointed at the screen. “I’ve also planned a route” he pulled a colorful map out of his pocket, unfolded it in his lap and pointed out a roughly clockwise route, “which is as much of a complete circuit as possible, without too much zipping from one side of the park to the other. It doesn’t look like these places are designed so you can get anywhere quickly!” He paused and referred back to the image on his phone. “I thought we could start by grabbing some breakfast from Main Street Bakery, which is here,” he pointed at the map, “and then head off in this direction and hit up the Jungle Cruise, Pirates of the Caribbean and Big Thunder Mountain and then I’ve got us FastPasses to ride Splash Mountain mid-morning. Then I think we should head over to Liberty Square, here,” his finger indicated the position on the map, “and go on the Haunted Mansion and the Liberty Square Riverboat. It’s probably going to be about lunchtime by then, so I suggest getting something to eat in Columbia Harbor House – I’ve read their salmon is great – and then that leaves us all afternoon to do Fantasyland and Tomorrowland. I’ve got us FastPasses for Peter Pan and –”

“Hang on,” JJ interrupted, “you’ve got us queue jumps for a kid’s ride?”

“Firstly, it’s not a kid’s ride just because it’s slow,” Pope said. “And secondly, I’ve heard the wait time for that ride gets ridiculously long. So yeah, I have.”

“Oh, okay,” JJ nodded, “so what next?”

“Well, depending on wait times, there’s Barnstormer, Mine Train, it’s a small world… and I’d love to see Mickey’s PhilharMagic, I read it’s a multi-sensory show.”

“That sounds cool,” JJ agreed, “Yeah, let’s do that.”

“And then in Tomorrowland there’s Space Mountain – I’ve got us FastPasses for that – and Walt Disney’s Carousel of Progress is an absolute must! Then I’ve got us a reservation at Be Our Guest for dinner, the photos online for that place look spectacular. Then in the evening there’s the Happily Ever After fireworks – I think we should get a spot in front of the castle to watch them. I mean,” he paused, “there’s also loads more we could do too, and it’s going to depend on wait times and things, but I thought this was a good starting point at least…” He trailed off, pouring again over the map and his itinerary.

JJ studied Pope’s face. “Hey Pope,” he said gently, taking hold of Pope’s hand, “I’m so lucky to have you.” Pope looked up, smiled and squeezed JJ’s fingers. For a moment they just gazed into each other’s eyes.

Eventually JJ laughed, “Just think, without you I’d have just been pinballing all over the place randomly and probably missing loads!”

“Yeah,” Pope smiled, “but I’m sure you’d still have had a chaotically awesome time.”

“Only if I was with you,” JJ said simply.

Suddenly overhead a fanfare started playing through the speakers and JJ twisted in his seat quickly, peering out of the window and desperately trying to catch a first glimpse.

The bus finally pulled up. “Thank you,” they both said as they stepped through the front doors.

“Have a magical day,” they heard, as the doors closed behind them.

As they stepped out of the air conditioning, a wall of hot Floridian air hit them.

“How can it be this hot, this early?” Pope pulled at the collar of his tee.

“Dude, we’re from the OBX,” JJ grinned, “we can handle the heat!”

“Yeah,” Pope said, “but what about this humidity?”

“That I’ll give you,” JJ nodded. “Come on,” he took hold of Pope hand again and eagerly pulled him in the direction the other guests were walking.

“Woah,” Pope whistled, “this looks as intense as airport security!”

After having their bags checked, they scanned their MagicBands and fingerprints at the turnstiles and entered the Magic Kingdom park for the very first time.

Hand in hand, they walked under the train station and out into Mainstreet USA. After another few steps they both stopped and stood still in awestruck wonder.

“Woah,” JJ breathed.

“Yeah,” Pope agreed. “Just, yeah... wow.”

“There it is” JJ said. He tore his eyes away from Cinderella’s Castle and turned to Pope, his eyes twinkling “we’re actually here. Finally.”

“Yeah,” Pope breathed, looking back at JJ with pure affection. “It’s even more wonderful than I imagined.”

Their faces split into matching grins and they grasped each other in a fierce hug.

When they pulled apart, Pope could see JJ’s eyes were shining a little.

“Right,” Pope said, his voice firm and determined, “are you ready to have the most magical day of your life?”

JJ smiled and leaned forwards to press a quick kiss to Pope’s lips. “Every day with you is magical,” he said, “but let’s have this one in Disney World.”

Then, hand in hand, they turned, took a deep breath that smelled like jasmine and butter popcorn and happiness, and stepped into a magical kingdom of possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to geek out with me about Disney World I'm [@thistreasurehunter](https://thistreasurehunter.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr.
> 
> Comments make my day! 💙


End file.
